The present invention relates to a control system for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a system for a motor vehicle having an automatic transmission system and a cruise control system.
Such a motor vehicle is provided with electronic control systems for detecting various data on operating conditions of an engine and driving conditions of the vehicle, and for actuating corresponding devices of the vehicle. Particularly, an electronic control system for automatically controlling an automatic transmission such as a continuously variable belt-drive transmission has a transmission control system which controls the transmission together with an electromagnetic clutch. Further, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open 59-87311 discloses a control system in which a controller is provided for managing a transmission control together with an air-conditioner control.
Recently, a cruise control system which holds the vehicle to a speed set by a driver has been installed in a vehicle. The cruise control system has switches, sensors, actuators, and an electronic controller for processing signals from these switches and sensors. A number of switches and sensors in the cruise control system has the same functions as those in the transmission control system. However, the cruise control system and the transmission control system are separately provided without common components. Accordingly, the number of the components unnecessarily increases to increase manufacturing cost of the vehicle.